


Love is a foreign concept

by 0Stigma0



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Losing friends, Love?, M/M, No sexualization - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Slow Build, Unrequited Love?, best friends?, cause that’s bad, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Stigma0/pseuds/0Stigma0
Summary: Ranboo and tubbo are getting noticeably closer. Tommy doesn't like it.
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Love is a foreign concept

**Author's Note:**

> The first actual chapter will be posted on the 19th, when I’m able to write. 
> 
> After Jan 19th, I’ll make sure to update this regularly. I’ll probably mainly post on mondays.

I promise to get back to this, so be sure to come back later.


End file.
